Ugly people
by Nini Cullen Uchiha
Summary: ¿Las personas feas internamente tienen alguna clase castigo o siempre se salen con las suyas? Averigualo. Lemon. Nada de romance. Lee y reviews please.. ONE SHOT..


Hello People! :D Aki vengo con un nuevo one shot.. Ya lo habia publicado antes pro ahora esta editado.

**Aclaraciones: **UA Y OCC

**- **Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku - Dialogos

_Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku - Flash Back_

_" Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku" - Pensamientos_

_(_Kishimoto te matare sino hay SasuSaku_) - _Notas del autor (osea me)

Normalmente Narrare en tercera persona pro sometimes sera Saku o Sasu.

**Advertencias: **Tiene Lemon, Sangre y Sadiques. Lee bajo tu responsabilidad!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, Mi vida y mi muerte le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama. La trama salio de mi mente macabra.. Muahahahahhaa...

**P**reparen sus palomitas, acomodenc bien y que ruede la función...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**UGLY PEOPLE**

**By:**

**Nini Cullen Uchiha **

Una noche lluviosa y fría de primavera en Tokio se encontraban dos chicos disfrutando de su libertad, uno era un chico pelinegro con cierto aire a arrogancia y prepotencia tenía unos jeans oscuros, una franela negra y por supuesto su adorada chaqueta de cuero llamado Sasuke Uchiha. Si Sasuke es el chico mas buscado en Tokio y no exactamente por su buena conducta. La otra persona era una chica de cabello rosado, tenia una mini falda color negra, una franela que le llegaba al ombligo que le dejaba ver uno de sus apreciados piercing y tatuaje aunque su tatuaje favorito era el que tenia escondido en su cuello, lo único que le recordaba que esta era su vida. Esta chica se llama Sakura Haruno.

Estaban en uno de los tantos edificios abandonados de Tokio, siendo esa su guarida, en donde planeaban su siguiente movida, compartían el silencio y tenían sexo. Ellos eran unos asesinos sádicos y pervertidos, le encantaba la sangre y matar. Cuando la lluvia empeoro sabían que era el momento perfecto.

- Es el momento Sasuke – Dijo Sakura mirando al cielo con una sonrisa malvada - Ya es hora de irnos – Se paro de un salto agarro del bolsillo del pelinegro un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar.

- Hmp si es el momento – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado, caminando hasta un lado del edificio, donde busco sus llaves.

- ¿Ya nos podemos ir? – Pregunto una ansiosa Sakura mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor – ¡Ya muero por matar! – Sonrío maliciosamente.

- No te apresures, tenemos que ser inteligentes, nos están persiguiendo, tu entupido hermano y el mío – dijo subiendo junto a Sakura en el ascensor.

- No te preocupes Sasuke, ellos nunca nos van a encontrar – Beso al pelinegro, le succiono y mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.

Luego metió su mano en el pantalón de el y empezó a acariciarle el miembro, si a Sakura le excitaba salir a matar y por eso siempre se acostaba con el pelinegro antes, después y casi todo el tiempo aunque no sentían nada el uno por el otro, solo estaban juntos por que los dos tenían la misma pasión por matar y el sexo solo era algo que venia con ello.

Sasuke lentamente empezó a besar el cuello de la pelirosa bajando sus manos hasta sus senos mientras Sakura le bajaba los pantalones y boxers para acariciar el miembro más cómodamente. Sasuke empezó a subirle su franela y chupo uno de los pezones mientras con la otra apretujaba el otro, y luego cambio de pezón e hizo lo mismo mientras Sakura no paraba de acariciar mas y mas rápido Sasuke, este soltaba gruñidos roncos y ella gemidos hasta que no aguanto mas se bajo sus bragas y metió el miembro de Sasuke en su cavidad, el la empujo contra la pared del ascensor y empezó a embestirla fuertemente hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, se arreglaron la ropa y bajaron y se subieron a la moto de Sasuke.

Llegaron al lugar de encuentro que era un almacén abandonado cerca del Konoha HighSchool donde tenían su más reciente 'matadero' nombrado así por Sasuke. Sakura se río de eso, todavía recuerda como se encontró a Sasuke.

…

_Una chica de cabello rosado se encontraba vagando por las calles de Tokio acababa de matar a su madre. Si mato a su madre ya la tenia harta con tantas peleas y la mato, como disfruto hacerlo se siento bien, libre, la adrenalina le corría por las venas y no se arrepentía de nada, ni la droga le daba esa sensación ella apenas tenia 15 años y ya había probado de todo lo que se puede imaginar obviamente no era nada virgen ni santa, pero ya estaba cansada que siempre le reclamaran y la castigaran que no entendían que no iba a cambiar iba a hacer peor. Aparte ellos tenían la culpa por meterla en ese horrible lugar. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no noto que una moto se paro a su lado y un pelinegro la miraba interesado, hasta que el le toco el brazo._

_Sakura lo miro inmediatamente pero no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándolo intensamente, ella se paro y se subió en la moto._

…

Así empezó todo, ya llevaba 5 años con Sasuke y lo único que conocía del era que su hermano Itachi era policía y era compañero de su hermano Sasori, y es lo mismo que Sasuke conocía de Sakura, a ellos no le interesaban saber algo mas, solo se acostaban y mataban juntos.

A lo que entraron al almacén ya la fiesta había comenzado se olía y se veía la sangre por todos lados, Sasuke empezó a molestar, sus ojos se estaban convirtiendo en rojo y no era por el deseo de sangre, empezó a buscar a algunos de los idiotas que tenia por compañeros de 'caza' y encontró a una pelirroja encima de algún tipo chupando su sangre, la pelirroja estaba meneando sus caderas en contra del miembro del tipo mientras chupaba su sangre de su cuello, no había notado la presencia de Sasuke.

- Karin– Llamo Sasuke con una voz maligna que hizo estremecerse a la pelirroja y saltar del cuerpo de tipo que ya estaba totalmente muerto.

- Sa-Sa… Sasuke – Dijo Karin tragando saliva fuertemente, estaba temblando de lo nerviosa que se encontraba.

- ¿Por qué empezaron sin nosotros? Te dije que odio que empiecen sin mi presencia – La agarro de los hombros y la sacudió – Estas buscando tu muerte. Dime Karin – Se lo dijo al oído haciendo que se le helase la sangre a Karin

- Sa-Sasuke n-n-no fue mi in-in-intención lo-lo-siento – Estaba temblando y empezaba a llorar.

- Mátala Sasuke – Dijo Sakura mirando con odio a la pelirroja – No llores – Quitándole algunas lagrimas y golpeando levemente su mejilla.

- Cállate perra, No me toques – Dándole un manotazo a Sakura – Sasuke por favor perdóname no volverá a pasar – Arrodillándose en frente de Sasuke.

- Claro que no volverá a pasar – La agarro y le quebró el cuello, luego agarro el hacha que se encontraba en la mesa, en donde estaba Karin y la descuartizo pedazo a pedazo.

- Jaja Sasuke que agresivo ahora tenemos que buscarnos a otra – Dijo Sakura con algo de sarcasmo, Sasuke la miro y la beso con ferocidad subiéndola arriba de la mesa y llenándola de sangre para luego chupar su cuello y morderlo hasta que Sakura empezó a sangrar.

- Hmp empecemos la diversión – Dijo bajando a Sakura y limpiando la sangre de su cara.

- Si por fin es hora – Sonrío con maldad, ya estaba lista para matar.

…

Sakura encontró rápidamente a una chica, no era japonesa parece que era una turista, le encantaban las turistas, ella estaba temblando de miedo cada vez que veía que Sakura se acercaba, Sakura primero quería divertirse con la chica, la chica era rubia y tenia los ojos azules, cuando llego a ella, le acaricio el cabello poco a poco, se reía cada vez que se estremecía como le encantaba que le tuvieran miedo, la cargo y la subió a la mesa y poco a poco se iba subiendo y besando cada parte de la chica mientras ella sollozaba si eso le excitaba mas, que lloraran, cuando llego a los labios de la tipa la beso con necesidad, la mordió un poco para que le diera paso a su lengua, Sakura probo cada parte de la cavidad de la chica, empezando a excitar a la chica, subiendo sus brazos al cuello de Sakura lo acaricio, luego a su espalda, mientras Sakura empezaba a meter su mano por la ropa de la chica, acaricio los senos lentamente, la chica comenzó a gemir cada vez que Sakura se los acariciaba, Sakura le quito la franela y le chupo el pezón derecho mientras con la otra mano le quitaba el pantalón y sus bragas cuando se los saco se paro y vio a la chica estaba buena debía admitir y estaba muy necesitada, se relamió los labios y sonrío arrogante, se iba divertir un rato.

- Como te llamas – Pregunto con la voz un poco ronca y no dejaba de verle su cuerpo, mientras seguía sonriendo.

- M-m-me llamo Ino – Dijo nerviosa y con un acento extraño mientra veía como Sakura se iba quitando la ropa lentamente, como si estuviera haciendo un baile pero sin música.

- Umm Ino me gusta, yo soy Riu – Se monto arriba de Ino y se meneo sacándole suspiros a Ino.

Sakura siguió meneándose mientras acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Ino e Ino acariciaba los pechos de Sakura, ellas estaban siendo vigiladas por Sasuke que había terminado desde hace rato con un par de tipos. Sakura sintió la mirada fija de Sasuke y lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa de medio lado y empezó otra vez a chuparle los pezones a Ino mientras sus manos bajaban a jugar con los labios vaginales de Ino, primero masajeo el clítoris de forma lenta mientras hacia lo mismo con su lengua en los pezones de Ino. Poco a poco fue metiendo un dedo, luego dos, tres, cuatros por cada uno que metía Ino gritaba de dolor y placer. Cuando metió toda su mano completa Ino se desespero.

- NO NO NO PARA NO NO NO – Decía desesperada tratando de quitarse a Sakura de encima, la golpeaba y nada – Déjame por favor déjame – sollozaba

- Jajaja no mi vida si apenas comienzo jajajajaja – Río mientras metía mas el brazo – ¿Que pasa no te gusta? – le dijo mientras miraba con los ojos desorbitados por el deseo de sangre. Ino creyó que los ojos se convirtieron en un negro peor que el de una noche de tormenta.

Ino no aguantaba el dolor, gritaba, lloraba, suplicaba y nada. Sakura solo se ria hasta que saco su brazo de su cavidad y empezó a lamer toda la sangre que botaba Ino. Se paro de Ino y fue a buscar sus herramientas primero le hizo ligeros cortes con un bisturí y poco a poco chupaba su sangre mientras Ino no dejaba de llorar y gritar. Luego agarro una cierra y le empezó a cortar cada pedazo de su cuerpo. Ino poco a poco dejaba de gritar y su vida se iba desvaneciendo. Sakura siguió cortando los pedazos de Ino. Hasta que llego a su cabeza le saco los ojos y los guardo en un envase.

- Jajajajaja que bien se siente jajajajaja – Dijo metiendo los pedazos de Ino en una bolsa negra – Sasuke Sasuke – Empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y lo encontró sentado mirando la lluvia. "_Que estará pensado ahora_"- Sasuke – Le dijo al oído mientras se sentaba en su piernas.

- ¿Te divertiste mucho verdad? – Pregunto sarcásticamente mientra le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Tu sabes que si, siempre me divierto jajajaja – Soltando un suspiro. Nadie la excitaba como Sasuke. Bueno ninguna persona porque la sangre y la muerte la excitaba mas.

- Hmp es hora de irnos – Dijo mirando como un carro de policía se estacionaba enfrente del almacén.

Sakura y Sasuke les avisaron a todos y empezaron a incendiar todo el lugar. Salieron por la parte de atrás del almacén se subieron a la moto de Sasuke y se fueron. Ahora tenían otra cosa que hacer. Sakura estaba muy emocionada tenia tiempo que no corría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la comisaría de Tokio se encontraban un par de hombres discutiendo. Uno era alto pelinegro con el cabello en una coleta baja y ojos negro como la noche también tenia algunas cicatrices en la cara. El otro tenia el cabello un poco rojizo e igualmente los ojos. Se llamaban Itachi Uchiha y Haruno Sasori son policías. Lo mejores de Tokio y los hermanos de Sasuke y Sakura. Ellos estaban tan concentrado en la discusión sobre un programa policíaco (los de aki ven novelas por eso siempre llegan tarde U.U) que no sintieron la presencia de su jefe hasta que este les grito.

- ¡UCHIHA Y HARUNO! – Grito el jefe de la comisaría haciendo que inmediatamente dichos hombres se callaran la boca.

- ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO? RAPIDO MUEVASEN SUS QUERIDOS HERMANOS VOLVIERON A ATACAR – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

Itachi y Sasori salieron rápidamente de la comisaría y se subieron en el auto saliendo al lugar que un policía les dijo antes de que salieran prácticamente volando de la comisaría. Se dirigieron a la calle 9 con 24 (No se como será allá en Japón xD) donde quedaba el Konoha High School y tambien varia series de almacenes. Estacionaron el auto y se bajaron caminando. Hacia el almacén donde era obvio que ocurría una matanza.

- "_Mi tonto hermano menor esta peor que nunca. No debo y no puedo permitírselo más. Tengo que atraparlo_" – Pensó con una gran tristeza Itachi.

- _"¿Por que hermanita? ¿Por que haces esto?"_ – Se preguntaba Sasori

Cuando llegaron al lugar oyeron varios carros y motos salir del lugar. Entraron y todo estaba en llamas. Se veían como 20 cuerpos despedazados y la pudrición era horrible.

- Se nos volvieron a escapar. MALDICION – Dijo Sasori pegándole a la puerta del almacén mientras esperaban a los bomberos ya era como la 27 vez que se les escapabas siempre llegaban tarde.

Ya ni si quiera tenían la esperanza que lograran recapacitar. Solo había dos posibilidades que los mataran o meterlos en la cárcel y sabían que la ultima posibilidad era casi imposible. Ellos se matarían antes de ir a un lugar así.

- Que maldición vamos a hacer Itachi? Ya no tenemos posibilidades – Dijo desesperado Sasori. Se movía de un lado al otro.

- No lo se Sasori – Itachi estaba angustiado tanto por Sasuke como por Sakura. No sabía porque hacían esto. Todavía Itachi recuerda el día que Sasuke decidió irse.

…

_Era una tarde tranquila de otoño en la casa Uchiha, estaban reunidos tomando el te Mikoto y su hijo mayor Itachi._

_- Hijo como te va en la comisaría – Pregunto Mikoto._

_- Si mama me va bien pero tú sabes como es padre – _

_Estaban hablando cuando se escucharon unos gritos y ruidos desde la entrada, salieron corriendo haber que pasaba._

_- ERES UN ASESINO, YO NO TE CRIE ASI – Dijo Fugaku agarrando por el cuello a Sasuke – TU NO ERES MI HIJO – Grito Golpeando a Sasuke en el estomago..._

_- Claro que no soy tu hijo, padre jajaja no seria hijo de alguien como tu jajaja – Miro a su padre con odio y sonrío – Te voy hacer pagar todo lo que nos ha hecho – Dijo golpeando a su padre. _

_Cuando llegaron Itachi y Mikoto, el señor Fugaku esta inconsciente y desangrando en el piso justo a lado de el estaba un florero de hierro cubierto de sangre, Mikoto fue inmediatamente a auxiliar a su esposo mientra Itachi llamo al 911, no había ningún rastro de Sasuke. La ambulancia con los paramédicos llegaron minutos después de eso, Mikoto se fue en la ambulancia e Itachi subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano, lo encontró recogiendo sus cosas y metiéndolas en una maleta._

_- ¿Que haces? ¿Qué le hiciste a nuestro padre? Sasuke responde – Dijo Itachi tocándole el hombro a Sasuke._

_- El no es nada mío y tu tampoco. SUELTAME – Empujo a su hermano y se fue. Nunca más volvieron a ver a Sasuke._

_El señor Fugaku falleció poco después de llegar al hospital. Itachi se hizo cargo de su madre hasta que ella tambien falleció y le prometió es que trataría de encontrar a Sasuke y hacerlo volver a lo que era antes, un niño feliz. Sasuke solo tenía solo 12 años cuando mato a su padre. _

…

Itachi desde el día que le prometió eso a su madre no descanso de buscar a Sasuke, siempre se le escapaba, su hermano era muy inteligente. No sabían como pero un día encontraron a Sakura La Niña Endemoniada con El Asesino del Silencio Sasuke así es como eran llamados estos dos asesinos en Tokio. Desde ese día Sasori se unió a la policía, juntos emprendieron esta búsqueda, nunca más se volvieron a separar, vivían para buscar a sus hermanos menores.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de salir del almacén Sasuke con Sakura se dirigieron hacia uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio. Akatsuki en el cual ellos corrían, les encanta correr después de matar gente. Sentir esa adrenalina y peligro al mismo tiempo los relajaba después de tanta 'tensión'. Llegaron a la Guarida de Orochimaru, el cual era un bar en donde se encontraban los peores asesinos y algunos que otros 'niños rebeldes'. Un chico de cabellos plateados y lentes llamado Kabuto los atendió.

- ¿Que desean? – Dijo el mesero con fastidio.

- Whisky en las rocas y un Martini – Dijo Sasuke con aburrimiento.

- Enseguida – Dijo Kabuto saliendo a buscar las bebidas.

- Mou Sasuke yo quiero algo mas fuerte – Dijo Sakura con un tono falso de tristeza.

Hmp - ¿Dijo? Sasuke con una ¿sonrisa? (Nah ni aki habla mas T.T).

Luego de beber sus diferentes tragos se dirigieron a la pista en donde competirían por algo más que dinero. Era la mejor carrera de cada mes, solo los mejores participaban. Esta vez la carrera iba a hacer de motos, así que Sakura se fue a buscar su moto una de color rojo sangre con cerezos mientras que la de Sasuke era de un azul oscuro con llamas negras. Ambos se colocaron guantes y cascos, competerían con rivales fuertes pero ninguno tan bueno como ellos.

La pista era de esta forma el primero era Pain un hombre con muchos piercing, de cabello naranja, su moto era negra con nubes rojas. La segunda era Konan una mujer con el cabello corto de color azul y una flor en su cabeza. Su moto es blanca con diferentes formas de origami. Juugo era el siguiente. Su moto tenía manchas negras con rojas. (Como las del sello maldito). Suigetsu le seguía la de el tenia forma de olas. Después Sasuke y finalmente Sakura.

La adrenalina estaba subiendo mientras las motos se calentaban, se colocaron en posición. La ruta era fácil hasta que llegaban las curvas, como el barrio quedaba en una montaña, esas curvas eran las mas peligrosas de todo Tokio (Aparte de los personajes que viven aki tambien la parte es peligrosa. Uno ya no esta a salvo U.U). Una chica llamada Aiken se coloco en frente de las motos tenia el cabello castaño, vestía con un brazier negro y una mini falda azul. La carrera ya iba a empezar, la gente gritaba emocionada, Aiken tiro su brazier al piso y todas las motos empezaron a correr.

Después de varios minutos Sakura ya llevaba la delantera todos los demás le pisaban los talones en especial Pain estaba muy cerca de ella, pero ella se sabia esa ruta y sabia que iba a ganar. Pero rápidamente Pain se aprovecho de que Sakura se abrió mucho en la curva y el paso dejándolo como ganador de la carrera.

Pero de un momento a otro todo se volvió una pesadilla, millones de policías entraron, empezaron los disparos tantos de los policías como de los maleantes, las prostitutas huían, lo cobardes tambien. Mientras había una guerra de tiros entre ellos.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban escondidos atrás de un carro, Se alternaban para disparar pero no se dieron de cuenta que una bala impacto en el tanque de gasolina y poco a poco el liquido dentro de el se iba derramando, hundiendo cada vez mas a Sasuke y Sakura, uno de los policías se dio cuenta y lentamente prendió su encendedor y lo tiro quemándose todo rápidamente. El la luz de fuego era lo único que alumbraba el lugar, la sangre, los cuerpos, los castillos era lo único que queda en ese lugar.

Las personas feas siempre mueren o tal vez no?

¿Fin?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What's Up? Que le parecio? diganme please! Dejen Reviews! Buenos o malos, no importan solo dejen..! Si es malo que sea constructiva no destructiva...

Okay no lo edite mucho.. xq me gustaba mucho solo cambie la ultima parte.. aki les dejo mi one shot q es one shot si ustedes lo kieren.. Ah sorry a las dos personas que anteriormente hicieron favorita a este fic.. lo lamento.. me dio un atake de lokura y lo elimine.. bueh.. en fin.. hagan o digan lo que kieran..

Los dejo..

Besitos..

Bye..

Si ahi alguna clase de error informenmelo. :D

T

I

I

I

V


End file.
